


Nothing More Beautiful

by Zhie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: Haldir and Legolas spend some time in the comfort of the First Homely House at the dawning of the Fourth Age. Obviously, Erestor and Glorfindel are still there as well.





	Nothing More Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mil Ne Gloss - Love in the Snow winter slash challenge (2003).

He was told there was nothing more beautiful than Imladris after the snow fell. None who believed that had ever seen his Legolas.

Haldir silently watched the rise and fall of his companion’s chest as the flakes outside piled up against the frame of the window. Wayward crystals clung to the frosted glass, and Haldir reached forward, using the tip of his finger to draw swirling elvish characters upon the moist surface.

Legolas watched Haldir’s careful strokes, smiling as the other elf leaned closer to finish his writing. Before Haldir could settle back onto his side of the window seat, Legolas had hooked his finger through the laces of Haldir’s loose shirt and pulled him forward into a kiss. “I love you, too,” he whispered as they parted, and Haldir smirked as he settled back onto the cushioned seat, looking once again out at the falling snow.

The hand of the prince wandered to the windows now, a series of smaller square panes making up the curved structure. He chose one near the middle and began to draw a pair of elves, both of them warriors, holding hands. Haldir kept his eyes on the small section of glass as Legolas finished by placing a heart around the entire scene, and turned to look at Haldir.

Studying the windows, Haldir picked one closer to him, and began to draw his own scene. As the guardian sketched, Legolas began to blush. The image was crude, utilizing basic stick-figure elves. One of them stood up straight while the other was bent halfway over, and apparently holding a table or some other flat object. There was a silly grin on the face of each of them.

Legolas thrust his hand forward to wipe away the picture, but his lover caught his wrist. “Leave it,” Haldir commanded, letting go of the prince’s arm. Legolas complied, worrying at first that someone outside might see the drawing. They were sitting on the first floor of the Last Homely House, and in the Hall of Fire, no less. So many elves made the conscious decision not to be in Rivendell for the first heavy snow, however, and between that and the great numbers who had crossed the sea after the War of the Ring, the house was nearly deserted. Legolas soon thought of this, and coupled with the whistle of the wind, the elf relaxed and looked once more upon the crude drawing.

Studying it carefully, he was soon completing one of his own, just as lustful as Haldir’s, but much less discreet. “Oh, love, I do not think you would be able to handle that position for very long,” mused Haldir.

“Who said I was the one on the bottom?” grinned Legolas, adding a few last details to his drawing.

Haldir’s jaw hung open as he looked at the image once more. In an instant he was sitting up, balancing on his knees upon the seat to reach a higher and much larger window pane. 

As Haldir drew, a hand reached up to assist him, but he playfully batted it away. Legolas settled back onto his side of the bench feigning indifference at whatever Haldir was putting onto this section of the window. When Haldir finally dropped back down into the cushions, Legolas scampered across the other elf’s legs to get a better look at the image.

“That is quite a lovely tree,” remarked the prince, studying the panel, “though I regret I do not understand why you have drawn yourself tied to it.”

“That is you tied to the tree, clinging to its branches like a lone green leaf left from the days of summer,” explained Haldir, reaching to the ground to collect the bottle of wine he knew they had placed there when they first entered the room.

Legolas shook his head, still studying the picture. “Lovely words, but it cannot be.” He turned his head to regard the elf below. “Everyone knows I am taller than you.”

Haldir set the bottle back onto the floor with an audible and overemphasized ‘clunk’. As he lifted himself up to get to the window once again, he gently pushed Legolas back down onto the bench. He extended a single finger, wiping away the legs of both of the elves in his drawing. Leaning close to the pane, he blew a stream of warm air against it to fog up the glass and felt Legolas tremble below. Again he let his warm breath fog the window and he heard Legolas sigh appreciatively. Haldir was winning – what, he was not sure – but it just felt like he was. He carefully re-etched the window. “There we are. No doubt now that it is you tied to the tree.” Once more, Haldir settled down and groped at the floor for the wine.

Selecting another pane of glass, Legolas slowly added lines and curves to his next masterpiece. Haldir watched every movement as he lifted the bottle up to his lips. The drink sated his thirst, but his hunger grew as Legolas continued to add his artistic expressions, not stopping at a single drawing this time. He did not pause until almost half of the windows were adorned with delightfully erotic scenes and suggestive elvish script.

“My fingers are so numb!” laughed the prince, plopping down in the center of the padded bench at Haldir’s feet. The guardian chuckled and placed the bottle back upon the ground, gathering Legolas’ hands and cupping them in his own. Leaning forward, Haldir closed his eyes and breathed warm air between his fingers until he finally felt Legolas pull away from him. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, as always,” Haldir told him, looking at the pictures in closer detail. Some of the first ones were beginning to fade, but it would still be some time before they would be frosted over completely. “I think… I like this one best,” he said, tapping in the corner of one of the drawings.

Tilting his head to better see it, Legolas shrugged. “It is not bad. But this one…” Legolas reached a hand out to acknowledge one of the higher images. “This one… has potential…” His eyes wandered over his lover’s body.

Haldir looked up and considered it for a moment. “You would have me on my knees before you, then?” he asked, looking across at Legolas once more.

“Nay, my love, I would not.” Legolas was suddenly no longer propped against the other side of the window seat, but was crawling over to Haldir, closing what little distance was between them while on his hands and knees. He moved slowly and sensuously, lips curving up into a seductive smile as he watched the shocked expression appear on Haldir’s face.

‘I lost,’ thought the Lorien elf, not taking his eyes from the beautiful creature that approached him. ‘I lost, and I do not care,’ he decided when Legolas finally stopped his crawl and lowered his head to nudge Haldir’s legs apart. Haldir let his right leg slip down so that his foot was on the floor, while his left pressed against the icy windows. He felt a pull on his pants, and saw that Legolas had gripped one end of the lacing between his teeth and was attempting to untie them.

Haldir reached down to assist, but powerful hands caught his wrists as Legolas positioned himself so that he would not fall. Their eyes locked, and Legolas forced Haldir’s hands down to the seat of the bench. “Mine,” was all Legolas said before bending his head to finish his work. Haldir leaned back and closed his eyes, but he did not feel the pressure released from his hands until Legolas sat up triumphantly with the suede lacing hanging from his grin.

“Proud of yourself, are you?” asked the guardian, but his answer was throatier and less sarcastic than he had hoped for. Legolas nodded and spat the long cord onto the floor. Now he released Haldir’s hands and pulled down on the loose pants. He found his wrists trapped after a moment. “Not in here. We could get caught.”

“We woll not get caught. There is practically no one left,” argued Legolas, straining his fingers to grasp at the fabric. “You worry for nothing.”

“Glorfindel still checks the rooms periodically, and you never know where Master Erestor shall choose to show up,” insisted Haldir, trying to pull his pants back up and keep the hands of his lover at bay. Legolas finally managed to break one hand free, but instead of trying to undress Haldir any further, he plunged his hand down the front of the loose trousers, pushing the undergarment out of the way so that he now had access to Haldir’s elfhood. As Legolas began to knead the head, Haldir relaxed, falling back into the cushions and pillows. With his other hand now free, Legolas was easily able to push enough of Haldir’s pants down to gain full access to the region he wanted.

Once more he was crouched down, but his elbows were supporting his weight. One hand was pressed against Haldir’s inner thigh, keeping the leg next to the window far enough away for him to play. His other massaged the length of Haldir’s shaft while Legolas used his mouth to tease the tip of Haldir’s growing erection, his tongue tracing over each arch and around every curve. After he became satisfied with the soft panting coming from Haldir, Legolas withdrew. “Perhaps you are right,” said Legolas, a stern and serious look upon his face. “Perhaps we should find another room.”

Haldir growled, snaking a hand into soft golden hair. Instead of pulling Legolas forward, he sat himself up. “If we get caught…” he whispered, nipping at the point of his lover’s ear.

“…we shall sail to the west, pretend it never happened, and declare those who caught us mad when they come to Valinor.”

“I was thinking of something less drastic,” admitted Haldir as he dropped his hands and sank back down to the window seat.

Legolas raised a brow, letting his hands wander to the guardian’s waist. “Such as?”

Haldir lifted a hand without looking to one of the smaller panels and circled it. One elf sat on the stool with the other bent over his knee.

“You may decide to punish me yet, even if we are not caught,” grinned Legolas, and he pulled Haldir’s right leg up from the floor so that he could divest the elf of his pants and undergarment, thankful that neither he nor Haldir had bothered with shoes or boots while in the house. He was about to lift the latch on the window when Haldir stopped him.

“What are you doing?”

“Opening the window,” Legolas said matter-of-factly.

“It is snowing.”

Legolas looked outside. “So it is.” He pushed Haldir’s right leg back to the floor and gently nudged the left one against the window. “This needs somewhere to go, silly elf, or I woll not have enough room.” Reaching up to the latch, he was not stopped this time. Once the windows were unlocked, Legolas turned the handles to open each of the windows outwards until they were flush with the outside of the house. Haldir obediently lifted his left leg over the windowsill, squirming as his foot found its way into the snow outside.

Grasping the hem of his shirt, Haldir attempted to pull it over his head, but Legolas forced it back down. “Leave it,” he grinned, sliding his hands up the soft pale blue fabric. His fingers twined around the laces of the shirtfront, pulling Haldir closer to him. Leaning forward, Legolas almost kissed the other elf, but instead nipped Haldir’s bottom lip before shoving him back into the pillows. 

Stray flakes had come in through the window, and were landing haphazardly on both of them. Legolas placed his hands upon Haldir’s shoulders and leaned down to kiss away the tiny crystals that were clinging to Haldir’s nose and eyelashes. “Close your eyes,” instructed Legolas. As soon as Haldir had complied, Legolas reached outside of the window, scooping up a handful of freshly fallen snow. It was cold and fluffy, and melted slowly on his palm. He repositioned his hand and tipped it to let some of the soft white fluff tumble down atop Haldir’s stomach and erection.

Haldir sat up abruptly at the sudden chill he felt. “Now what are you doing?”

“Truly, Haldir, you have no imagination,” pouted Legolas, using one hand to push Haldir back again. “Now, close your eyes, and just relax.”

Haldir warily let his lids droop, settling down again with a sigh. He hissed as he felt his member freeze once more from the contact with the snow, but this was replaced after a few seconds by another extreme sensation as Legolas ran his tongue up the length before sliding a damp, chilly hand along the opposite side. He paused as his mouth reached the head, and he suckled it until he drew from it the first few drops of salted sweetness. Flicking his tongue a few times before he withdrew, Legolas leaned out of the window to gather up another handful of snow.

Haldir bucked his hips forward after coming in contact with the snowflakes the second time. He could feel individual crystals landing all over his body, clinging loosely to him before they melted, tiny pinpricks of cold that eventually faded away before being replaced by another. Legolas did not immediately relieve Haldir of his discomfort. Instead, he waited until he heard the first pleading whimper escape his lover’s lips before bowing his head. This game continued for some time, and Legolas increased the length of each round. Haldir’s whimpers turned to groans and then to simple spoken pleas.

“Such torture, Legolas,” panted Haldir after a particularly long stretch, “do you not tire of the monotony of it?”

“Never,” smiled the other elf, momentarily stopping the game to take the time to run his chilled fingertips under the blue fabric and across Haldir’s stomach and chest to his throat. “There are few sounds sweeter than hearing your proud voice beg with words you shall say only to me. Always to me.” His fingers had found their way to Haldir’s ears, and he felt the elf beneath him shiver in anticipation. “Forever to me.” Legolas finally pulled Haldir’s shirt over his head, leaving the elf completely naked. Leaning closer, he began to kiss Haldir’s neck and throat, biting now and again on his shoulder.

“Let me see you,” pleaded Haldir, his eyes yet waiting for command from Legolas to open.

“No.” Legolas ran his tongue along the edge of Haldir’s earlobe, nipping when he felt the urge.

“Please let me,” drawled the Lorien elf, thrusting his hips in an attempt to make contact with something, anything. Legolas had expected as much, and had been prepared by positioning himself so that Haldir’s attempt was in vain.

“I shall not,” purred Legolas, slipping one hand down to massage the twin spheres that hung below Haldir’s erection. “I shall hear your continued pleas for mercy, and shall grant your request when it pleases me to do so.”

“Then I refuse to continue begging, if it is all for naught.” Haldir settled back with a haughty expression on his face that softened a moment later when Legolas retrieved the bottle of wine and poured a thin stream of the liquid over his lover’s erection, letting it run over and around so that a path of deep red could be traced down to a puddle that was soaking into the cushions. Legolas began to explore the trail, using only the very tip of his tongue to lap up the straying liquid. Haldir remained motionless, resisting the urges to touch his lover. He knew how greatly it annoyed Legolas to be interrupted when he was enjoying something, and by the sounds the prince was making, he was most definitely enjoying himself.

Legolas ignored Haldir’s continuous pleading, which was no longer expressed with words, but as a series of groans, growls, and whimpers. Legolas grinned, knowing that the proud elf that lay before him might not speak his pleas, but he would continue to beg. To the untrained ear, these would have seemed to be little more than the sounds of mounting ecstasy, but beneath the noise there was a growing need that Legolas disregarded for the moment. As he continued his exploration, he found some of the wine had dribbled along the entrance he sought.

Drawing back, Legolas smiled as he wetted three of his longer fingers, but another idea came to him. Withdrawing his hand, he once more regained his former position. Legolas blew warm air at the remaining wine and the few snowflakes that had somehow managed to find themselves in this region, sliding one arm beneath Haldir and using it to lift Haldir’s torso so that he could gain better access. The guardian was only too happy to help, lifting his snow-covered leg back inside and bracing it on the seat for leverage. Haldir shuddered and moaned as the rest of the wine was licked from his skin. He arched his back as he felt the first bit of intrusion, and cried out the name of his lover when Legolas plunged his tongue further into the tight passage.

Legolas fought against the taut muscles that threatened to close him out of the tunnel he wished to explore. When finally Legolas felt the other elf loosen and accept him, he stopped his languid licking and gentle caresses, drawing his tongue in and out of the passage, quickening his pace. He could not help but smile as he heard Haldir let out a long held gasp, and alternated the current ministrations with carefully planned swipes with his tongue to other nearby areas. Haldir’s broken pants and gasps eventually turned into an almost continuous whine, but still Legolas persisted. He was determined to hear Haldir’s pleas once more at the least before granting release to his lover, and as he took the great length of Haldir’s elfhood into his mouth, he found this to be the other elf’s undoing.

“Ai, Legolas!” Haldir cried out. “I can bear this no longer!”

“You beg me to stop?” teased Legolas.

“I beg you to finish what you have started!” demanded Haldir.

“In such a state, and still, so commanding,” grinned the prince, giving one last lingering lick along Haldir’s length. “Are you ready for me, then?”

“Aye, Legolas.”

Legolas paused as long as he thought he could and then asked, “Truly, are you sure?”

Haldir growled in response and Legolas sucked in his breath as he swiftly moved his arm out from underneath and repositioned his own body above Haldir’s. Biting his bottom lip, he closed his eyes and gave Haldir’s erection one last gentle squeeze before guiding it into his own body, previously prepared, unbeknownst to his lover.

“Ai, Elbereth!” Haldir had not expected such a sudden reversal in roles, had not known that while he was being teased and tormented Legolas had used his free hand to prepare himself. 

Legolas stopped abruptly upon hearing Haldir’s outburst, not yet fully sheathing Haldir’s magnificent sword. “What was that?” he asked with playful amusement.

“Ai, Legolas! Legolas…” Now Haldir’s hands found their way to smooth and pale skin. Legolas had chosen to wear nothing to cover his chest, and had at some point made quick work of removing his leggings. Haldir found himself wanting to taste the other elf, to run his tongue along that royal throat and trail kisses down his lover’s perfectly flawless back. He was content for now to touch, but he ached to see, and hoped his wish would soon be granted. “Legolas…”

“That is better.” Legolas continued to lower his body and Haldir patiently waited until his prince had received him entirely before gripping his fingers around his lover’s hips so that he could begin to remove himself before slowly joining them together once more.

“Legolas?”

“Mmmmhmmm.”

“May I-“

“No,” panted Legolas, attempting to establish the rhythm and regain control. “Eyes closed.”

Whimpering piteously, Haldir concentrated his efforts on matching the pace Legolas was setting. It was slower than he wanted, slower than his body wished it to be. One of his hands took up his lover’s hardened member, stroking it in time with the rest of their movements at first, but soon the speed of his fingers increased, influencing the rhythm of their bodies. The winds were calming, but a light snowy breeze still lingered, caressing them both. Long hair was lifted gently and wisps of cold air brushed across soft milky skin. Legolas dug his hands into the cushions, moving faster and more impatiently. 

“Now?” rasped Haldir, thrusting his hips to bury himself as deep as possible while he used his hands to continue to pleasure his companion.

“No.” Legolas panted, using every bit of his strength to pull Haldir inside of him. He knew he was not going to last much longer as he felt the first stirrings just before release, but he also knew it would take but one look for Haldir to come undone. 

Haldir began to move more urgently as the warm fluid hit his stomach and spread across his skin. “Legolas…” he begged, moving his hands to his lover’s arms while Legolas steadied his hands on Haldir’s shoulders. “Legolas, please.”

“Open your eyes,” whispered Legolas. Haldir locked his gaze upon the beautiful blonde before him, and was instantly lost, tilting his head back in the final moment of abandon. Both elves relaxed with a shared sigh, content, Legolas pulling back for a moment before dropping down once more. He was pulled into an embrace and stayed there for some time despite the state he and his partner were in.

Haldir drew a finger along a slender yet muscled shoulder. “You are covered in snow.”

“So are you,” answered Legolas sleepily. 

Haldir sat up abruptly, pulling Legolas with him. “You are freezing!” he exclaimed, rubbing the palm of his hand upon the other elf’s back, having forgotten until now that the window was still open.

“I am fine. Really,” Legolas assured him, but he began to grope around the darkening room for their clothing. Some of it was on the floor, while some had fallen out of the window and landed in the drift against the house. Having nothing else with them, they reluctantly used Haldir’s shirt to tidy themselves best they could before pulling their pants on. Haldir was lifting the bottle of wine from the floor and was about to ask if Legolas normally made it a point to have dessert before dinner when the door to the room began to open.

Legolas saw the movement first and grabbed Haldir’s free hand, pulling him backwards to the window. The pair toppled over the window seat and landed in the soft snow, causing some of the fluff to blow back up into the air, where it was carried through the open window. Haldir’s shirt was now lost in the snowdrift, but he still clung to the nearly empty wine bottle. “Come! To the stables!” Legolas insisted, pulling Haldir up by the elbow. “It is the closest place!” The pair made their way across the snow, laughing like merry little elflings as they watched over their shoulders, hoping not to be caught.

\--

“Does no one have care or concern of others here in the house?” huffed Erestor, turning the handles rapidly to close the windows. “The twins cannot take such cold, and for the first time I can ever remember, the Hall of Fire looks like the Hall of Ice.”

Glorfindel brushed the snow from the open hearth with his hands before adding more wood to fire that had nearly extinguished. “Mayhaps the windows flew open on their own. That storm has kept even me from venturing out. The winds are quite strong.”

“The winds do not unlock windows and carefully wind them open until-“ Erestor’s sentence stopped abruptly, and Glorfindel came to the windows to see what was the matter.

“Someone spilled wine on the cushions,” Erestor said, pointing disdainfully at the stain now soaked into the plush tan material. 

Glorfindel shrugged. “We can just flip it over; no one shall see.” He lifted the pillows on one side of the seat, and then the other, as Erestor leaned over to position the cushions.

Erestor regained his regal posture and stood back. “How is that?” he asked as he bent down to pick a stray string off of one of the pillows before stepping away again.

“Nice. Very nice,” complemented Glorfindel, but Erestor did not see he was not looking at the window seat.

Erestor gave a nod. Then his eyes wandered to the windows and frowning, he edged closer, and closer still, until he was inches from the glass. “Fin!” Erestor turned on his heel, pointing at the panes as he eyed the Lord of the Golden Flower sternly. “Did you do this?”

Glorfindel raised his brow slightly and moved forward. When he was within a distance to see the images, he smirked. “No, not I. I have been in the library nearly all day, and you are well aware of that.” The drawings had faded considerably, but the general idea was unmistakable. “Looks like two different artists,” added the blond, motioning between two of the pictures.

Shaking his head, Erestor gathered up the edge of his sleeve in his hand and began to wipe the offending images from the panes. “I am not about to have the twins see these pictures. They would be devastated to see their father's hall defaced like this!”

“Perhaps it was the twins who did these drawings,” suggested Glorfindel, trying to study all of them before they were erased.

“I do not think so,” answered Erestor tersely.

Glorfindel shrugged and continued to look from image to image. He stopped when he saw one close to the bottom of the windows, showing only text and not pictures. ‘Ah, Haldir,’ he thought, ‘You may be one of the stealthiest elves in the forest, but in love, you just do not cover your tracks well.’ “Here, let me help you,” offered Glorfindel, wiping away at first the written expression of love and also the most incriminating of evidence before moving to the other pictures.

When they were finished, they found that they could now see out of the majority of the window, and that the snow had stopped. Erestor frowned at his sleeves, which were damp and slightly dirty. “It has been some time since these windows were washed properly.”

“Aye,” agreed Glorfindel, trying to brush the grey matter from his own garment, and did more damage as the dirt smeared and created a lighter but larger smudge not only on his clothing but on his hands as well. “We could use a bath.”

“A lovely idea, but quite impractical,” decided Erestor. “I have bathed already once this day, and shall simply change my robes before the evening meal.”

“Ah, but I have taken to bathing in the evenings,” said Glorfindel, “and would be willing to accommodate you in any way possible.”

Erestor shook his head. “I would not expect you to let me use your bathwater, Glorfindel, you are as much an elf as I and I am sure you are looking forward to bathing today.”

“You forget, my friend, the tub is large.” Glorfindel fell in step with Erestor, casually looping his arm through the darker elf’s. “We could easily share the bath, and be done in half the time.”

Erestor spent a moment trying to calculate how sharing the bath would decrease the time spent in it, but quickly decided as he shivered from the chill of the room that a bath, even shared with Glorfindel, would be a good thing. The house was lonely with so many elves gone, and the company was welcome. “I will concede to you, Glorfindel, but I expect us present for dinner on time.” 

“Oh, but of course,” Glorfindel assured him. He let Erestor continue forward while he closed the doors to the hall and turned to find Erestor patiently waiting for him. The dark elf simply stood straight, hands drawn into the sleeves of his robe, as he looked out the hallway window at the glittering snow outside, disturbed only by the path that cut from the house to the stables. ‘One day, Erestor,’ thought Glorfindel as he approached, ‘One day, that will be our path across the snow.’ To his companion, he said only, “Bath?”

Erestor nodded, looping his arm this time through Glorfindel’s. Glorfindel took one last look out the window as they passed by. He was told there was nothing more beautiful than Imladris after the snow fell. None who believed that had ever seen his Erestor.


End file.
